Story:Star Trek: Columbia/For Want of a Nail/Act Five
The Columbia, Lexington, and Constellation are in orbit around the Soloni homeworld. First officer's starlog suplemental. After an intense battle with a trio of Romulan vessels a piece of the lead warbird entered what appears to be a temporal rift, and we're picking up life-signs through the rift it appears the landing party is alive. In the situation room Captains Martin and Halliwell, Commander Nelson, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Ensign T'Ro, and Lieutenant Shrun are around the table. We're picking five bio-signs among 1,400 other bio-signs in this encampment here Commander Nelson says as he's giving the full report to both Captains. Captain Martin looks at the table. That's a 19th century encampment John says as he looks at the table. Typhuss is surprised by it and didn't know he was a history buff. I didn't know you were a history buff says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. My mom taught history at the Academy 19th century American Revolutionary War, Commander you'll pick up sout and powder on the ground as well Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Nelson. He inputs commands into the console. I'm picking up powder and sout Commander Nelson says as he looks at the table screen and then at the two Captains and the other senior officers. Captain Halliwell looks at the table then at Commander Nelson. Commander Nelson looks at them. I've got an idea to keep the rift from closing the Columbia will get into it and divert whatever power to the deflector dish and the aft torpedo launcher and fire two postron beams and keep it open long enough for the Captain's shuttlepod to get out Commander Nelson says as he looks at them. Captain Halliwell chimes in about the plan and wants to know how much damage will the ship sustain. Commander Nelson looks at him. It could cause the warp reactor to overload and destroy not only the Columbia but also the Lexington and Constellation and Solon Prime Commander Nelson says as he looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at him. I'm sorry Commander, that idea is too risky find another way says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Nelson. John looks at them. Commander have all non-essential crew evacuated to both the Lexington and Constellation we'll get to a safe distance to avoid the blast wave, get my sister back no matter the cost Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Nelson. He looks at Captain Martin. Aye, sir Commander Nelson says as he looks at them. On decks C-G the crew is leaving the ship on both sides of the docking hatches where the Lexington and Constellation are docked at, on the main bridge Commander Nelson is sitting in the Captain's chair and activated the com. Bridge to engineering Commander Nelson says as he pressed the com panel on the armrest of the chair. Engineering here Commander Williams says over the com. He breathes. Status? Commander Nelson says as he spoke into the com. We're all good here sir we've got safe interlocks on the reactor to prevent her from breaching but I can't guarantee it will hold, so we better make it quick Commander Williams says over the com. He looks at the bridge crew that decided to remain on board. All right everyone let's get to work undock from both NX-class vessels, T'Ro take us to the rift full impulse speed Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. He nods at him and turns to the conn station. Aye, Commander engaging impulse engines Ensign T'Ro says as he inputs commands into the console. In the 19th century Captain Martin looks at General Washington. I can't express my thanks to you General for giving me and my men shelter from the enemy, we've got new orders from our general we're to meet up with them and retake a base Captain Martin says as she looks at him. he looks at her. Very well Captain safe journey to you and your men General Washington says as he looks at her. They shook each others hands and Brianna leaves to go into the woods and gets into the shuttlepod. We'll wait until it gets dark and we'll leave under the cover of night Captain Martin says as she looks at them. It's night and the shuttlepod leaves without making much noise and gets into the clouds quickly. In the shuttlepod the team are in their positions as Brianna looks out the window. I see our exit Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Rain looks at the console. It's closing wait sensors are picking up the Columbia she's taking a position in the middle of the rift and shooting positron beams on both sides of the rift Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the console screen and then at Captain Martin. On the bridge sparks are erupting and coolant vents as the ship is jolting harder and harder. HULL PLATING IS BUCKLING WE'VE GOT HULL BREACHES ON DECKS C-E Lieutenant Shrun shouts as he looks at his console. The com activates as Nelson activates it. Go ahead Katie Commander Nelson says as he spoke into the com. Engineering to bridge the safeties interlocks are starting to buckle I'm rerouting power to compensate if we're saving the Captain we better do it now before the locks fail Commander Williams says over the com. Sparks erupt from the ceiling and the MSD in the situation room. Ensign T'Ro looks at the helm read out. I see the shuttlepod bearing 187 mark 114 their heading towards us Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at his screen and then at Commander Nelson. Coolant vents from the ceiling as Commander Nelson is happy. T'Ro as soon as they're clear of the rift get us the hell out of here full impulse Commander Nelson says as he looks at Ensign T'Ro. He inputs commands into the console. The shuttlepod exits the portal. On the bridge Commander Nelson sits in the Captain's chair. T'Ro get us out of here Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into helm console. The Columbia moves out of the rift as it closed. On the bridge lights flickering and turn back on. We've cleared the rift and it's sealed for good Commander Ensign T'Ro says as he turns to him. He looks at him. Meet up with the shuttlepod and dock it and then set course for the Lexington and Constellation let's get our crew back Commander Nelson says as he looks at Ensign T'Ro. The Columbia is next to the Lexington and Constellation. Captain's starlog supplemental. We've met up with Captains Halliwell and Martin to get my crew back aboard the ship then we'll head out to begin our mission. In the command center Captains Halliwell and Martin look at her as Typhuss looks at Brianna.